


Shadow

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Heat Stroke, High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Raijin Days, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo gives Izaya some water after a switched chase.





	Shadow

That summer was the hottest one Shizuo had ever had to endure in his whole life. There were no clouds on the sky and as he was walking towards school, he felt as if he was going to burn alive within seconds.

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling crept up on his spine. The feeling of eyes staring at him from behind hit him full force. At first, he thought that it was only some kind of paranoia, but as he walked further, it did not disappear.

He felt as a vein started throbbing on his forehead as that familiar scent crept into his nose. He turned his head back and found himself face to face with the most annoying person alive. Izaya was walking behind him, smirking up at him.

”What are you doing?” Shizuo growled, being twice as annoyed as usual.

”It is hot and Shizu-chan is tall,” Izaya said matter of factly as he walked a little bit closer to the tall teen.

”You can not use others’ shadow to cool yourself, flea!” Shizuo snarled at him, picking up his speed to get rid of Izaya.

”I never would have thought that you can run this fast!” Izaya said a little bit out of breath, but keeping up his speed with Shizuo.

Shizuo’s breathing became ragged as he was running under the shining sun. He felt sweat pouring down on his face and he gasped for air. When he felt as the world turned upside down, he had to stop. He took out his bottle from his bag and gulped a big amount of water. He took a deep breath and turned around.

”Thanks god I left him behind!” He breathed out, but in that moment, he felt a little tug on the sleeve of his shirt. He looked down and almost squeaked.

”Can I have some too?” Izaya asked, looking up at him, sweaty and heavy breathing. At first, Shizuo wanted to say ’no’, but as he was watching the other boy, he changed his mind. He pushed the bottle in Izaya’s hand who drank from it as well. ”Thank you, Shizu-chan!” He said, beaming up at him, which made Shizuo blush hard.

”It is nothing,” he mumbled with embarrassment in his voice. ”I want to be the one who kills you. I can not let you die in heat stroke.”


End file.
